¡Sorpresas!
by Frozen Colors
Summary: Un par de Drabbles Kandebi que hice cuando me agarro inspiración… Pesimo summary e-é mejor pasen y lean.
1. Sueños

**.:°Sueños°:.**

_"Cualquiera que despierto se comportase como lo hiciera en sueños sería tomado por loco."_

**-A-ahh~ Yu.**

**-Ya casi…**

**-N-no. . . Ngh~ N-no aguan—to… ¡Ah!.**

Y despertó.

Como suele hacerlo cada noche desde hace un par de semanas: jadeante, empapado de sudor y un ligero problema allá "abajo". Todo por culpa de ese infeliz exorcista jodidamente atractivo contra el que peleo hace más de un mes y que aún continúa llevando en la mente.

**-Púdrete, imbécil… Si tan solo no fueses un asqueroso exorcista.**

Un suspiro desanimado fue lo que dejo salir de sus labios, metiendo su diestra debajo del pantalón de su pijama, dispuesto a comenzar el "trabajo manual".

Todo esto quedaría solo en esas pesadillas de mierda, nada que su mano no pudiera arreglar… Aunque, seria mas agradable si el mismo responsable se hiciera cargo de lo que le provoca… Eso, sin lugar a dudas; seria un sueño.


	2. Chiste

**.:°Chiste°:.**

"Todo chiste, en el fondo, encubre una verdad."

**-De todos los de tu familia, precisamente tenía que toparme contigo.**

Un gruñido de desagrado se dejo escuchar por parte del moreno, mientras el cenizo sonreía ampliamente, trepado en lo alto de una barda. Últimamente, el japonés se ha convertido rápidamente en su objeto de burlas, sarcasmos y chistes de muy pésimo gusto -mucho mas de los que Lavi suele decirle-, según esto, como única razón solida: "Eres mucho mas entretenido de molestar que al Deshi".

**-Oh, vamos Yu~ Se que te alegra montones verte.**

**-¿Alegrarme de ver a una basura como tu?.**

**-¡Por supuesto! Sé que me amas en secreto y que soy tu amor prohibido; no te preocupes, soy discreto, nadie más aparte de mí, se enterara.**

**-Haz lo que quieras, me importa una mierda.**

Y dicho esto, se dio media vuelta, abandonando el lugar, dejando al Noah con la palabra en la boca.

Este, manteniendo su mirada fija en la dirección en la que el portador de mugen se fue, susurra algo que, espera que el viento se lleve y algún día, pueda cumplirse.

**-Si tan solo… No fueran chistes.**


	3. Idiotez

**.:°Idiotez°:.**

_"Existen dos maneras de ser feliz en esta vida, una es hacerse el idiota y la otra serlo."_

**-¡IDIOTA!.**

**-No te confundas, aquí el único idiota, ¡Eres tu!.**

**-¿Yo?, ¡HA! Estas muy equivocado.**

**-Tsk, eso desearías.**

**-No, eso lo confirmo.**

**-¿¡Que dijiste?.**

**-¡Lo que oíste! Y si no, ¡te jodes! No lo repetiré por ti.**

Y ahí estaban otra vez, discutiendo por… ¿Por qué? Tenemos que recordarlo. Kanda y Debitto se encontraban en una "cita", una salida que el último había estado planeando desde hace una semana atrás, ¡Quería que fuese perfecto! Con las constantes misiones que tiene su amado no puede darse seguido el lujo de tener días libres, y cuando los tenia, eran oportunidades que el Noah no desaprovechaba en lo mas mínimo. Comprendía la situación, muy a pesar de ser su novio, sigue siendo un exorcista, y su deber es cumplir con lo que se le manda.

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, tal y como quería. Así fue hasta que llegaron al restaurant en donde cenarían y una mesera de proporciones bastante… Considerables, poso sus ojos en el ardiente japonés. Sus insinuaciones eran bastante obvias, que el menor, ya mosqueado de todo eso, la amenazo y se largo de ahí, llevándose a su amante hasta un lugar lo bastante lejos para poder estallar en cólera, misma que también embargo al espadachín… Ahora, volvamos a donde nos habíamos quedado.

**-Aún no puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta, ¡poco le faltaba para poner sus malditos senos falsos en tu cara!.**

**-Ya te dije, como si le fuese a dar la importancia que ella quisiera que le diera.**

**-Ah, ¿¡o sea que poco te importa si te los hubiera puesto?, ¡AGH! Me cansaste Yu Kanda, ¡No vuelvo a salir contigo!.**

**-¡Que no lo entiendes todavía! Me importa un carajo lo que ella haga o no, yo vengo contigo, no con esa fulana; quien me importa lo que haga o deshaga, ¡eres tu!.**

**-… ¿Enserio? .**

**-¡¿Quién es mi amante?, ¿Tu o ella?.**

**-¡YO~!.**

Y no se dijo mas, el chico de los pantalones ajustados se abalanzo hacia el samurái, uniendo sus labios en señal de una "reconciliación" bastante… Patética, pobre y extraña. No cabe duda alguna, ambos son un par de idiotas… Un par de idiotas enamorados.

* * *

_T3T~ Todas las frases que he usado hasta ahora pertenecen a Sigmund Freud._


	4. Realidad

**.:°Realidad°:.**

_"Todo depende de cómo vemos las cosas y no de como son en realidad."_

Dos almas entrelazadas, es lo que yo veo.

Simples y complejas, entrelazadas por circunstancias que la vida, e inclusive el mismo destino nos trajo. El en mi camino y yo en el suyo. Tarde o temprano, inevitablemente nos encontraríamos, era algo a lo que no podríamos escapar. Las cosas no ocurren por simple casualidad, ya estaban trazadas a ocurrir… Ya están escritas. Diferentes formas, diferentes almas, y una misma esencia. Todo eso es lo que nos une en ese lazo que solo nosotros somos capaces de ver, y el que los demás desean romper. Pero no puedes terminar con algo que ni siquiera ves, de algo de lo cual no estas seguro si existe. No se puede, por más que trates, por más que lo intentes… Nunca podrás. Nosotros rebasamos esa delgada línea que nos fue marcada mucho antes de nuestro nacimiento, la cruzamos, pecamos y ahora somos herejes ante la vista de ambos lados. Pero, olvidaron una cosa: Seguimos siendo humanos.

El un Noah, yo un Exorcista. Diferentes circunstancias, contextos, formas, almas… Y la misma esencia. Esa es nuestra única verdad, la única arma con la que nos enfrentamos al mundo día con día, contra todos y todo lo que nos rodea, no necesitamos más.

Esa es nuestra manera distorsionada de la realidad, correcta o no, seguiremos luchando por ella… Más allá de la eternidad misma.

* * *

_Mi Drabble favorito QuQ Siendo sincera, esta frase me gusto~ Es lo que aplico la mayor parte de mi vida. Frase de __Carl Jung... Que señor tan listo ¬3¬._


	5. Orgullo

.**:°Orgullo°:.**

_"A través del orgullo nos engañamos a nosotros mismos."_

No, no, no, NO, ¡NO!.

¡¿Por qué carajos lo dejaste ir?, ¿Qué te costaba extender tu mano y alcanzarlo? Solo unos cuantos pasos te alejaban de él, y a pesar de eso desaprovechaste la oportunidad, ¿Por qué?, ¿¡Así pretendes seguir lo que te resta de miserable existencia?.

**-No lo necesito; ni a él, ni a nadie.**

Mientes, y lo sabes. Lo sabes perfectamente y osas ir en contra de tu verdad, ¿Por qué, Kanda?, ¿Con que propósito?.

**-Ninguno.**

Es la excusa mas pobre que haya escuchado, ¿Por qué nunca me escuchas? Hola~, ¡olvidaste tu poder de voluntad!, ¿Qué te detiene? Eres tú, lejos de toda tu impulsividad y todo eso que te hace ser tú, estoy yo. Tu voluntad, a la cual has olvidado a lo largo del tiempo. ¿Y sabes por qué?.

**-Sea como sea, no iré tras el. Se fue por cuenta propia, si quiere volver o no, es su problema, no el mio.**

Exactamente, por eso mismo. Tu orgullo y arrogancia que empañan tus verdaderos deseos y anhelos, ¡Lo amas, joder!, ¿Cuál es el maldito problema? Ve tras el, detenlo, tómalo contigo y nunca dejes de amarlo con la misma intensidad como lo haces ahora.

…

…

Pero, tendré que seguir esperando a que algún día te resignes a hacerme caso, por que sé que no lo harás hoy, no lo harás ahora. Y de una vez dejo bien en claro, no me hare presente el día en que lo pierdas, toma tu orgullo y trágatelo, saborea su sabor amargo hasta el final de tu existencia. Porque cuando quieras alcanzarlo nuevamente, se de antemano, que será demasiado tarde.

* * *

_Bueno, serán todos por ahora.. Había otros dos que quería hacer, pero la inspiración murió ené.. En fin, al menos pude hacer algo productivo(?) Oh, y esta frase pertenece a Carl Jung _


End file.
